Sitting on my cloud
by Laufey-x
Summary: On dit que ceux qui sont passés de l'autre coté continuent de veiller sur les vivants. Du moins c'est le cas de James et Lily Potter. Heureusement qu'ils sont déjà morts, car avec tous les ennuis qu'Harry s'attire, ses parents frôleraient la crise cardiaque un peu trop souvent.
1. Le Survivant

Bon allez, c'est parti pour une publication HP, meilleur fandom de tous les temps!

Les chapitres de cette fic seront très (très) courts et suivront les différents tomes du livres.

Je pense pouvoir publier un chapitre par jour ! Sachez que je répond à toutes vos review sans exception, même les plus folles, donc lachez-vous!

Sur ce bonne lecture!

**Titre :** Sitting on my cloud

**Raiting **: K+

**Genre:** Tragedy/Humor (j'ai le droit d'associer ces deux-là?)

**Disclaimer **unique pour l'ensemble de la fanfiction : JKR est notre reine à tous, et même si j'aimerais bien avoir Sirius, Draco et les jumeaux pour mon usage unique et personnel, malheureusement nous ne faisons que les emprunter tout comme l'univers magique d'Harry Potter

_**Note importante:**_ La question a été plusieurs fois soulevée au cours des chapitres: James a bien le rôle principal, c'est pourquoi Lily apparaît moins souvent que son mari. Désolée, je suis accro aux joueurs de Quidditch avec cheveux en pétards... je dois être influencée par mes cheveux roux.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Survivant… **ou plutôt ceux qui n'ont pas survécu

\- Où était-il ?

Un instant plus tôt il se dressait devant Voldemort, tentant de gagner un peu de temps pour que Lily et Harry s'enfuient. Puis il y avait eu ce trait vert et… James porta une main à son cœur et tituba sous le choc. Il était mort. Il était mort pour que sa femme et son fils vivent, il…

Une main douce se glissa dans la sienne et une odeur qu'il connaissait plus que tout autre l'entoura. L'odeur avec laquelle il se réveillait chaque matin, s'endormait chaque soir. Celle qu'il respirait pleinement lorsqu'il serrait sa femme dans ses bras et nichait son visage dans ses cheveux de feu.

\- Non.

Sa voix était décharnée, à peine un murmure rauque, porteuse de trop d'émotion, de trop de peine.

\- Non, Lily… tu peux pas être là, pas toi. Tu ne peux pas être morte toi aussi tu…

\- Chuut, James. Je suis là tout va bien.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, entourant les jambes de sa femme de ses bras.

\- Lil'… je suis désolé. Si désolé. J'aurais dû de protéger, j'aurais dû…

Les sanglots de l'homme redoublèrent quand il sentit les mains de la jeune femme caresser avec douceur ses cheveux comme on consolerait un enfant. Comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque son fils se réveillait en pleurant. Leurs fils. Harry.

\- Oh non, murmura avec effroi James, frappé par la cruelle évidence. Harry… il, non, mon fils, il…

James releva la tête et crut souffrir une seconde mort quand il vit le visage de son aimée, ses joues trempées de larmes, ses yeux verts hantés par la certitude qu'ils ne reverraient jamais leur enfant. Qu'ils l'avaient abandonné.

Un hurlement de pur désespoir s'arracha de la gorge de James alors qu'il s'effondrait, maudissant le destin.

* * *

Merci à **Pauu-Aya** pour sa beta arc-en-ciel du tonerre! Et à ma **Eiko-nee** adorée qui continue de me motiver à écrire malgré la flemme et les pages blanches!


	2. Les Lettres de Nulle Part

Deux chapitres pour le premier jour!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis par review, c'est le carburant de l'auteur (ça fonctionne encore mieux que la poudre de fée!)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les Lettres de Nulle Part**

\- Lily ! Lily ! Viens vite !

\- Quoi encore, James ?! cria sa femme en retour. Si c'est encore l'une de tes divagations sur les pronostics de Quidditch céleste je te jure que…

\- Lily ! Harry reçoit sa lettre de Poudlard ! l'interrompit le brun.

Bref instant de silence.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt, abruti !

La jeune femme apparue subitement à ses côtés, ses longs cheveux auburn tressés reposant sur une épaule. Elle n'avait pas changé après toutes ces années _ici_, enfin _là-haut_… bref. Elle était toujours aussi belle et James ne put retenir un sourire idiot comme à chaque fois qu'elle était à ses côtés.

\- Mon ange, tu…

\- Oh regarde ! C'est bon il a trouvé sa lettre il…

\- …

\- …

\- Je vais tuer ces moldus.

\- James… commença Lily.

James fulminait. Pire, il était fou de rage, et il l'avait souvent été ses dernières années. Chaque jour il voyait son fils grandir, et cela lui apportait un bonheur considérable tout en lui broyant le cœur à chaque instant car il ne pouvait être à ses côtés. Mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentait face à l'injustice que subissait Harry. Son Harry.

Placard. Corvées. Restrictions. Punitions injustes… Et pire que tout, pas d'amour, pas de tendresse. Juste la solitude.

James n'aimait déjà pas son beau-frère et sa belle-sœur de son vivant, mort, il les haïssait de tout son être. Si seulement il pouvait intervenir, si seulement…

Et là ce… bœuf ! prenait à Harry son unique porte de sortie de cet enfer moldu.

Si un jour les Dursley arrivaient _ici_, James leur ferait payer le prix fort. Foi de Maraudeur.

\- James, regarde, dit doucement Lily.

Les lettres continuaient d'arriver. De plus en plus nombreuses. Elles finirent par envahir toute la maison.

Lily et James regardèrent avec émerveillement leur fils essayer d'attraper une lettre, des étoiles plein les yeux devant tant de magie.

\- …ramasse en une sur le sol Harry, soupira Lily avec un mélange de défaitisme et d'amusement.

\- Une chose est sure, murmura James à l'oreille de sa femme, il n'ira pas à Serdaigle ce petit. Aïeuh ! Lil' on avait dit pas l'oreille ! Pas l'oreille ! Aïe !

* * *

Et voilà! Encore merci à **Pauu-Aya** pour la beta (et dire que je vais devoir le répéter à chaque chapitre *_soupir_*)

A demain pour le prochain chapitre ! _Le Choixpeau Magique_


	3. Le Choixpeau Magique

Nouveau chapitre comme promis. Un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le Choixpeau Magique**

\- Arrête de te ronger les ongles James.

James arrêta. A la place il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, une légère brume blanche s'élevant à chaque fois que ces pieds touchaient le sol… enfin la chose qui servait de sol.

\- Un vrai gamin, soupira sa femme.

Elle ne tenta pas de raisonner son mari et le laissa se ronger les sangs préférant reporter son attention sur ce qu'il se passait _en bas_.

\- James, l'appela-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard. C'est son tour.

Les cheveux plus en pagaille que jamais, il rejoignit Lily et lui prit la main.

\- Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ?

\- James ! s'exclama-t-elle, ce n'est qu'un rite de passage, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait affronter un troll !

\- Mais… tenta son mari

\- Chut.

…

…

\- Pourquoi ça prend si longtemps, Lil'. Et si aucune maison n'était faite pour lui, et si la harpie qui te sert de sœur lui avait fait quelques chose d'irréversible à force de lui cogner la tête avec sa poêle et si…

\- James Potter. La ferme.

Et James se tut. Pour exploser de joie moins de dix secondes plus tard.

\- OUIIIIIII ! Cinquième génération de Potter à Griffondor ! Ça c'est mon fils ! J'ai jamais douté de toi mon grand !

Lily regarda d'un œil amusé le grand gamin qui lui servait de mari crier à tout-va et plus particulièrement à leurs _voisins_ que « son fils avait était réparti à Griffondor ».

\- James, calme-toi un instant.

Mais le jeune homme attrapa sa femme par la taille et la fit tournoyer encore et encore.

\- Mon fils est à Griffondor !

\- Notre fils, le corrigea gentiment Lily.

James regarda sa femme, et même si elle était calme, beaucoup plus calme que lui, il savait qu'elle aussi était heureuse qu'Harry soit réparti dans la Maison qui avait été la leur.

\- Notre fils, répéta James doucement, avant de s'écrier à nouveau. Notre fils est un Griffondor ! Faut fêter ça Lil' !

* * *

Je vous remercie tous pour review sur les deux premiers chapitres! Merci donc aussi aux personnes n'ayant pas de compte et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement !

Comme vous le voyez je ne couvre pas tous les chapitres, juste les plus 'intéressants', enfin, ceux sur lesquels j'ai envie d'écrire!... Sur les 199 chapitres de la saga je pense en couvrir 100 ^^'

**Pauu-Aya** est toujours à la bêta, et je vous dis rendez-vous au prochain chapitre: _Le Maître des Potions_


	4. Le Maître des Potions

**Chapitre 4 : Le Maitre des Potions**

\- Lily ! Ton abruti de meilleur ami n'est qu'un sale bâtard graisseux !

La jeune femme soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ces insultes vis-à-vis de Severus, elle les avait entendues toute sa vie et aussi au début de sa mort. Mais cela faisait des années que le sujet « Snape » n'avait été abordé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait James ? consentit à demander Lily. Cela changeait du « qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait » qu'elle répétait sans cesse du temps de Poudlard.

\- Il tyrannise mon fils !

\- Notre fils, le corrigea Lily comme à son habitude.

\- Il tyrannise notre fils, répéta James, ce salaud…

\- Langage James, imagine l'exemple que tu donnerais à Harry.

James soupira, le fait était que justement il ne pouvait pas donner l'exemple à Harry, ne pouvait rien partager avec lui. Il pouvait juste veiller de loin.

\- Snivelus tente de terroriser notre fils dès le premier cours, tout ça car cet abruti me hait.

Lily regarda la scène qui se déroulait plus bas, et vis en effet son ancien meilleur ami s'acharner un peu plus que nécessaire sur son fils.

\- Il lui faudra juste un peu de temps James, Harry est ton portrait craché et Severus ne te portait pas réellement dans son cœur.

\- Et c'était réciproque, bougonna James, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Heureusement Snivelus semblait reporter sa pathétique attention sur d'autres élèves après avoir retiré un ridicule point à Harry.

\- Et Harry est peut être mon portrait craché, mais il a tes yeux Lil'.

\- Ce qui rend les choses encore plus difficile pour lui, dit-elle doucement en caressant la joue de son mari.

D'ici elle avait pu voir Severus survivre avec le trou béant qu'avait causé sa mort dans son existence. Elle l'avait vu bercer son corps sans vie et se réveiller en hurlant son nom nuit après nuit, cauchemar après cauchemar.

\- Tu lui pardonnes toujours tout, soupira James.

\- Presque tout… Est-ce que Severus vient de coller Harry alors que c'est ce petit aristocrate de Malfoy qui l'a cherché ?! Oh Sev' tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

* * *

Et voilà Severus a fait son entrée en scène et James n'a pas fini de s'en plaindre !

10 points pour Hufflepuff par **Pauu-Aya** pour la bêta! A suivre: _Halloween_


	5. Halloween

**Chapitre 5 : Halloween**

James regarda avec angoisse son fils sauter sur le dos du troll pour détourner son attention de son amie, cachée sous un lavabo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris à ce petit d'aller se frotter à un monstre de quatre mètres de haut, après quoi, deux mois de cours ! Même un adulte ne s'y risquerait pas. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout à ce rythme Harry allait être blessé, ou pire.

\- Lily ! Sérieux tu lui as porté la poisse avec ton histoire de troll à sa Répartition !

\- Quoi ! s'exclama sa femme, le visage à moitié caché entre ses mains pour ne pas voir le combat qui se déroulait _en bas_. Tu vas me dire que c'est de MA faute peut être ! De qui a-t-il pu hériter ce côté tête brûlé et fonce-dans-le-tas, hein ?!

\- Parce que toi, tu étais une petite fille sage et docile peut être, répondit James hargneux.

Sous l'angoisse, le couple Potter continuait de se rejeter la faute quand soudain, un crac sonore retentit.

\- Oh non, James dis-moi que ce n'était pas le bruit du crane de notre bébé fracassé par le troll, supplia Lily, le visage toujours caché.

\- Non, répondit-il hébété, c'est celui du troll. Ils l'ont assommé.

\- Quoi ? s'écria sa femme, regardant subitement _en bas_ pour voir son fils et les deux autres enfants devant le corps du monstre, inconscient.

\- Avec sa propre massue, continua James hagard. Wahou ! lâcha-t-il enfin, le choc passé.

\- Ces enfants sont complètement fous, soupira Lily, une main sur le cœur, se remettant doucement de ses émotions.

\- Ils vont être inséparables maintenant, annonça le brun. De vrais Maraudeurs miniatures.

Malgré son ton enjoué, James était inquiet. Entre les explorations du château (et la rencontre avec un chien à trois têtes !) et ce genre de mésaventures, son fils avait tout l'air d'attirer les ennuis comme les trésors attirent les Niffleurs.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il se soit fait des amis.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre du jour! Les premiers ennuis d'Harry, et pas les derniers !

Honnêtement j'avais aussi l'idée d'écrire quelque chose de différent pour marquer le 10e anniversaire de mort de James et Lily, mais comme ce n'est pas mentionné dans le livre (pourquoi d'ailleurs) je me suis contentée du troll.

La super bêta, **Pauu-Aya, **continue de faire du bon boulot depuis son arc-en-ciel!

To be continued:_ Le Match de Quidditch _


	6. Le Match de Quidditch

Alors celui-ci je suis vraiment curieuse d'avoir votre avis! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire... enfin... à l'origine James devait être la vedette mais Lily n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et lui à piquer le devant de la scène ! Les personnages se rebellent... comment je peux continuer à écrire dans ces conditions!?

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le Match de Quidditch**

\- Griffondor ! Allez l'équipe ! Allez Harry ! YEAH !

Lily regarda avec un amusement non dissimulé son mari s'extasier sur le match qui débutait _en bas_. Griffondor contre Serpentard. Le premier match de la saison. Le premier match de Harry.

James s'en était voulu pendant des jours d'avoir loupé son premier vol, et donc le moment ou son fils était devenu « le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle » comme il n'avait cessé de le répéter depuis.

Pour rattraper le coup, il avait redécoré leur chez eux aux couleurs de leur ancienne Maison, avec quelques bannières de supporter à l'appui. James s'était même coloré les cheveux en rouge et or pour l'occasion et abordait ce qu'il appelait des peintures de guerre (et ce que Lily appelait des gribouillages) sur les joues de même couleurs.

\- Allez mon fils, montre leur ce qu'un Potter à dans le ventre !

Plus réservée, Lily portait seulement son ancienne écharpe de Poudlard aux couleurs de sa Maison. La jeune femme serra un instant les points quand un cognard passa un peu trop près de son fils. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit comme son père ? Il ne pouvait pas plutôt développer un amour inconditionnel pour la lecture, c'était un hobby tout aussi fascinant et beaucoup moins dangereux que de voler sur ces fichus balais.

\- Bien joué Harry, s'exclama James pas le moins du monde effrayé par ledit cognard. Oui vas-y Harry ! cria-t-il soudain ! Tu peux l'avoir, tu… FAUTE ! T'approche pas de mon fils sale serpent !

Alors que James jurait comme un recruteur de l'armée, Lily fermait les yeux en espérant que ce match serait bientôt fini et que son fils serait bientôt de retour sur le plancher des vaches. Le blocage, à la limite du réglementaire, avait eu raison d'elle, et elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt rendre son dernier repas si elle continuait à regarder son fils faire ses fichues pirouettes à cinquante mètres du sol.

Au bout d'un moment elle se rendit compte que James était silencieux… Et cela, plus que n'importe quoi, la terrorisa.

Lily ouvrit les yeux. Elle aurait dû les garder clos. Le balais de Harry faisait de violentes embardées et son fils peinait à rester dessus. Soudain un mouvement plus violent que les autres l'éjecta. Lily attrapa la main de son mari et la serra de toutes ses forces. Lui ne quittait pas la scène des yeux, le visage blanc. Leur fils s'était raccroché à bout de bras à son Nimbus alors que celui-ci continuait de trembler et tenter de jeter Harry au sol.

Ces secondes en suspens semblèrent durer une éternité pour Lily. Heureusement l'engin de malheur sembla se calmer et Harry remonta avant de plonger en piquer vers le sol, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Lily ne voulait pas voir ça. Elle ferma les yeux et serra la main de James à s'en faire mal.

\- Il a gagné.

Lily ouvrit un œil.

\- Il a gagné Lily ! Il a…par le caleçon de Merlin, est-ce qu'il a avalé le vif d'or ?

Et toute la pression retomba. Lily se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil et après un bref regard à son fils qui brandissait fièrement la petite balle dorée enfermée dans son poing elle s'autorisa ce qu'elle se retenait de faire depuis le début de cette torture que des gens comme son mari appelait « match de Quidditch ».

\- Il est incroyable, s'enthousiasma James. Ce piqué, cette feinte et… Lil' ? Lily chérie ?... C'était avant qu'il fallait s'évanouir.

* * *

Et voilà! A ceux que je n'ai pas pu remercier directement xila, Melane et les "Guest", merci pour vos review!

Le prochain chapitre sera un peu moins drôle et James reprend ses droits (femme, sois transparente (oh mon dieu, je suis une femme machiste...)). A demain pour un petit regard dans _Le Miroir du Ridéd._

_*S'en va chercher le trésor au pied de l'arc-en-ciel de **Pauu-Aya***_


	7. Le Miroir du Riséd

Je poste super tard aujourd'hui! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre!

J'ai donné le texte à ma bêta arc-en-ciel **Pauu-Aya** à la bourre, je croyais que j'avais encore deux chapitres de marge, bref je perds totalement la tête avec mes révisions... et au final y'avait pas de fautes x)

Tout ça pour dire: profitez de ce court mais émouvant chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le Miroir du Ridéd**

James regarda avec émotion son fils s'avancer vers l'immense miroir. Par il ne savait quelle magie il pouvait voir ce que Harry voyait. Il regarda son petit garçon se retourner, chercher du regard des gens derrière lui puis tendre la main en arrière alors qu'il regardait de nouveau le reflet, tentant de toucher ceux qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

Il regarda son fils qui contemplait son reflet et celui d'une dizaine de personnes, dont le sien. Et celui de Lily.

_\- Maman ? murmura-t-il. Papa ?_

Il entendit Lily sangloter derrière lui. Tout comme celle dans le miroir. Mais il n'avait pas la force de la consoler, pas ce soir, pas maintenant. Pas quand leur fils découvrait leurs visages pour la première fois. Pas quand la douleur de la séparation était aussi vive qu'au jour de sa mort.

\- Oui mon petit garçon. On est là. Juste là, on veille sur toi, chuchota difficilement James.

Il regarda Harry, assis au milieu de cette pièce froide, fixer sa famille qu'il n'avait pas connue pendant des heures. C'est seulement quand il s'écarta enfin du miroir qui révélait les secrets du cœur de chacun que James s'autorisa à pleurer.

C'était la troisième fois qu'Harry utilisait sa vieille cape pour se glisser hors de son dortoir, pour retrouver l'illusion du bonheur. James connaissait cet artefact et savait comment il pouvait rendre fous ceux qui oubliaient la réalité pour se perdre dans le reflet pendant des heures. Comme le faisait Harry.

En plus de la peine qu'il ressentait à ne pas être aux côtés de son enfant, s'ajoutait l'angoisse à l'idée qu'Harry soit piégé à son tour par les douces chimères qu'offrait le Miroir du Riséd. Si seulement il pouvait l'aider, si seulement quelqu'un…

_\- Alors ? Tu es encore là, Harry ?_

* * *

Promis le chapitre de demain sera plus long! Merci à tous pour vos review, et comme d'habitude en réponse aux non-inscrits: xila je crois que rien ne pouvais me faire plus plaisir que de la propagande! Merci! Et à tes amies aussi si elles ne laissent pas directement de review.

Prochain chapitre un peu plus sportif _Sous la trappe_


	8. Sous la trappe

Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre, on approche de la fin du premier tome! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire!

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Sous la trappe**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à son fils ? Même lui il n'était pas aussi fou ! Du moins pas à onze ans ! James allait faire une syncope, c'était certain. Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas tout simplement attendu le retour de Dumbledore, hein ? Pourquoi devait-il se fourrer dans les pires ennuis possibles ? L'épisode de la Forêt Interdite ne lui avait pas suffi ? Il serra les dents en voyant son fils passer sous la garde du chien à trois têtes d'Hagrid accompagné de ses deux amis (loyaux, okay… mais aussi tarés que son gamin).

Oh non, pas un Filet du Diable maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas rester sagement dans son dortoir au lieu de tenter de sauver le monde… et de manquer de se faire étouffer par une plante au passage ?! Heureusement pour les nerfs de James (et la santé des deux garçons griffondors), Hermione leur sauva la peau grâce à un sortilège incendiaire.

\- Elle est intelligente cette petite, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il regarda avec appréhension son fils se diriger vers la prochaine épreuve. Des clefs volantes. Des balais. Rien de bien dangereux en somme, juste une épreuve extrêmement complexe. Sauf pour un attrapeur de génie. Pour la première fois, James regretta que son fils soit aussi doué. Il aurait préféré cent fois qu'Harry échoue et ne puisse pas continuer sa folle quête. Mais il n'était pas le plus jeune attrapeur du siècle pour rien… cette épreuve fût d'une facilité déconcertante et le trio entra dans la pièce suivante.

Un échiquier géant. La griffe de McGonagall sans aucun doute. Et bien sûr il fallait que la partie se déroule façon sorcier… et que les enfants prennent la place des pièces. Le teint légèrement verdâtre, James observa la partie qui se déroulait dans les souterrains du château, redoutant à chaque déplacement qu'une pièce mette son fils à terre à coup de massue de marbre blanc.

Le petit Weasley était bon, très bon. Et son « sacrifice » pour permettre à Harry d'avancer lui rappelait amèrement un peu trop celui d'un de ses amis.

Il vit avec soulagement Hermione et Harry passer un immense troll inconscient. Malgré leur exploit à Halloween, les deux enfants auraient été bien incapables de venir à bout d'un monstre pareil.

Restait l'épreuve de Snape. Une énigme à la con. Ça lui ressemblait bien, tiens. Avec un peu de chance, cette épreuve empêcherait les enfants de se mettre dans une situation encore plus dangereuse. C'était sans compter sur Hermione. Son fils s'était vraiment entouré d'amis extraordinaires.

\- Vraiment intelligente cette petite, remarqua-t-il alors qu'elle résolvait l'énigme et désignait la potion qui permettait de passer les flammes.

Malgré la situation catastrophique, James ne put s'empêcher de se bidonner intérieurement : si Snivelus apprenait qu'une Gryffondor de douze ans avait déjoué son épreuve en moins d'une minute, il pourrait bien avaler tous ses jolis poisons de lui-même face à une telle humiliation.

La dernière épreuve était réussie.

Hermione retournait sur ses pas.

Et Harry passait les flammes qui le conduisaient à la pierre… et à son destin.

* * *

**Pauu-Aya** a pris plaisir à corriger les fautes, comme d'habitude ! _(la pauvre elle est condamnée, elle a oublié de lire les ptites lignes en bas du contrat quand elle l'a signé)_

J'annonce qu'il n'y aura _peut être_ pas de chapitre demain et après demain. J'ai quelques soucis avec mes révisions et mon planning d'examens et le stress commence à peser... pour vous donner une idée: dernière année de licence... à l'étranger, tous mes exams dans une langue étrangère le bonheur à l'état pur. J'aurais préféré passer mes **BUSES** et mes **ASPIC** en _**MÊME TEMPS**_! Ca auraut sans doute été plus facil.

Motivez moi avec des review je vous en prie... Laufey vous salue et s'en retourne à sa table de torture - euh pardon, d'étude.


	9. L'homme aux deux visages

Non, je ne me suis pas fait Avada Kedavra-risée. Et oui, je reprend cette fic.

Je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses, les 2 jours de pause se sont transformés en un long mois et en voici les raisons:

Je pensais pouvoir gérer partiels et écriture... ouais j'ai eu de meilleures idées, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Après le marathon de révisions et examens je me suis laisser mourir sur le canapé pendant une bonne semaine (oui en fait j'ai geeké/bouquiné comme une nerd sans fois ni loi).

Ajoutons à ça un énorme blocage sur ce chapitre sur lequel je reviendrai en fin de chapitre.

Et quand j'ai enfin réussi à écrire (Alléluia) et bien mon adorable bêta **Pauu-Aya** que je continue de malmener avait ses propres exams et sa propre vie, ce qui ramène la publication à aujourd'hui!

Voilà j'espère ne pas recevoir de Crucio et autres Doloris pour ce retard... et ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde en route. Je n'abandonne PAS cette fic, je reprend un rythme de publication régulier. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

**Chapitre 9: L'homme aux deux visages**

James sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines alors que le professeur d'Harry retirait son turban pour dévoiler l'horrible visage qu'il possédait à l'arrière du crâne.

Inhumain.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qui s'y cachait depuis des mois. Le teint pâle et cireux, la peau craquelée comme un vieux parchemin, le nez réduit à deux fentes presque inexistantes.

Voilà l'horrible résultat qu'avait causé le plus effroyable sort de magie noir en se retournant contre son maître. Voilà à quoi ressemblait Lord Voldemort plus de dix ans après cette nuit fatidique.

Et ces pupilles si reconnaissables. Fendues, et rouges comme le sang.

Il se souvenait de ces yeux qui avaient déjà cet aspect reptilien quand_ il_ avait pénétré dans le cottage de Godric Hollow. Quand_ il_ l'avait tué.

James se retrouva soudainement plongé en arrière, à nouveau seul et désarmé face au danger, à la mort. Terrifié au-delà des mots.

Et comme cette nuit-là, malgré la peur, ses pensées fusèrent vers celle qui était à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse.

\- Lil', articula-t-il difficilement.

Elle était là, à ses côtés, le visage pâle, ses jolis yeux verts débordant de larmes, aussi apeurée qu'il l'était. Malgré le fait qu'_il_ n'était pas réellement là, malgré le fait qu'_il_ ne pouvait pas les atteindre, malgré le fait qu'_ils_ étaient déjà morts. Cette peur irrationnelle qu'ils pensaient avoir dépassée était toujours là. Présente, comme marquée au fer rouge à même leur âme.

Main dans la main, ils ne purent que fixer, impuissants, leur fils de onze an résister bravement au mage noir. Rester courageux au-delà du raisonnable, là où eux ne le pouvaient pas.

* * *

Que dire sur ce chapitre. J'ai galéré pendant longtemps pour savoir sous quel angle l'aborder. Le sacrifice de Lily et la protection du sang ? Le fait qu'Harry puisse obtenir la pierre ? J'aurai adoré travailler sur la version film _"Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faible pour le rechercher"_ de Voldemort et sa proposition de ramener les parents de Ry'chou... mais je devais m'en tenir au livre.

Au final j'ai voulu revenir sur ce que je pense est le traumatisme de la mort du couple Potter... et l'horreur qu'inspirera toujours Lord Voldemort... j'espère que cela vous a plus et j'attend avec impatience vos réactions.

C'était le dernier chapitre consacré au premier tome! Je vous retrouve demain pour attaquer le suivant !


	10. Un très mauvais anniversaire

Waa! Dixième chapitre et deuxième tome! On avance! Bon okay, on est encore très loin de la fin, mais on avance!

Merci pour vos review au dernier chapitre et surtout merci d'être toujours là!

Au fait... j'ai oublié de le préciser hier mais _*roulement de tambour*_ la grosse pause n'aura pas été vaine étant donné que j'ai réussi tous mes examens... et avec des notes qui déchirent (bon j'ai pas encore le niveau d'Hermione, si je résume je dirais que j'ai eu un O et deux E si on remet le tout à la mode ASPIC)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Un très mauvais anniversaire**

Une année terminée. Un nouvel été. Malheureusement c'était un été semblable à ceux qui l'avaient précédé. Un été chez les Dursley. Un été où son fils était souvent traité comme un domestique, parfois comme un monstre, toujours comme une nuisance.

_\- Je resterai dans ma chambre en silence et je ferai semblant de ne pas être là._

James fulminait. Comme Harry, il aurait souhaité que ce dernier reste à Poudlard pour les vacances, qu'il passe ces deux mois n'importe où excepté à Privet Drive. Mais il savait désormais que ce passage chez les Dursley ne pouvait être évité, il comprenait pourquoi après leur mort Harry n'avait pas été confié à une famille sorcière qui l'aurait aimé et choyé. A cause de Petunia, à cause du sang des Evans, du sacrifice de Lily. Tout prenait un sens désormais. Et même si l'accepter était difficile, James savait au fond de lui qu'en l'obligeant à retourner là-bas pour les vacances, Dumbledore avait offert la meilleur protection qu'il soit à son fils… De toute manière, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour y remédier de _là_ où il était…. C'était vraiment la merde d'être mort.

Simple observateur impuissant, il regarda son fils monter à l'étage pour rejoindre son semblant de chambre – c'était déjà mieux que le minuscule placard sous l'escalier – alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentissait dans la petite maison, annonçant l'arrivée des invités des Dursley.

Il vit en même temps que son fils la petite créature aux yeux globuleux et aux oreilles touffues assise sur le lit. James laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains et lâcha un gémissement de désespoir.

Sérieusement ?

Après tous les ennuis qu'il avait eus l'année précédente. Le balai ensorcelé, le chien à trois têtes et Voldemort lui-même. Et maintenant en dehors de l'école… Son fils ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de s'attirer des ennuis plus de deux minutes ?

* * *

Un Harry a qui il n'arriverait rien ne serait pas drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Encore un tome où James et Lily vont en voir de toutes les couleurs, je vous le garantie !

Je suis juste dégoûtée que la langue française ne m'ait pas permis de faire ce magnifique jeu de mot Seriously/Siriusly...envoyez moi en Angleterre par pitié!

A demain pour **Le Terrier**


	11. Le Terrier

Nouveau chapitre mes amis ! Ou seulement amies ?... dans ma tête 90% de la population appartient au "beau sexe"... je suis curieuse... lecteur ou lectrice ?

Sinon je vais mettre le premier chapitre à jour pour le préciser mais je me dois de rebondir sur une remarque que j'ai souvent en review.

Oui Lily est moins présente que James. James est réellement le personnage principal de cette fic. A l'origine je pensais seulement écrire des PoV James, mais parfois j'ai besoin de celui de LilyJolie... voilà, ça explique pourquoi il y a environ 70% de PoV James. Lily est tout de même un peu plus présente que dans les derniers ici !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 Le Terrier**

Cette fois ci même sa douce Lily maudissait les Dursley à renfort d'insultes fort imagées. A croire qu'à force de trop fréquenter les Maraudeurs et de s'être mariée à l'un d'entre eux (sans oublier être coincée avec ce dernier pour l'éternité), les garçons avaient peut-être un peu trop déteint sur elle.

Lily invectivait donc les moldus depuis trois longues journées. Et non sans raison : ils avaient posé des barreaux à la fenêtre de leur fils ! Des BARREAUX ! Ils l'enfermaient et l'affamaient. Trop, c'était trop, même pour Lily qui tentait toujours de tempérer les choses et pardonnait à sa sœur.

Heureusement, Harry fût sauvé, et de la manière la plus folle qu'il soit. Une voiture volante ! James avait l'impression que c'était Noël en plein été… Lily elle, même si elle était contente de voir son fils s'échapper de cet enfer moldu, aurait préféré un moyen de transport un peu moins dangereux… un peu moins volant !

James passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de sa femme, jouant du bout des doigts avec une mèche de ses cheveux de feu. Ce qu'il voyait _en bas_ lui réchauffait le cœur. Harry avait des amis sur qui il pouvait compter, même dans les pires situations ils venaient à la rescousse tels les… c'était quoi déjà ce film que Lily lui avait fait voir ? Les Moustiquaires ? Un pour tous, tous pour un !

Bref, une voiture volante par le caleçon de Merlin ! Ces petits avaient de la ressource ! C'était bien le genre de coup qu'auraient fait les Maraudeurs si l'un d'entre eux s'était retrouvé prisonnier chez lui ! Quoi que, quand il y pensait… ils avaient fait pire pour aider Sirius à fuguer, les protections de Square Grimmaud étaient… efficaces, oui c'est le moins qu'on pouvait dire. James se souvenait encore des cheveux roussis qu'il avait eu pendant une semaine après l'opération « sauvons Padfoot de sa tarée de mère ».

Il regarda Fred, l'un des jumeaux, déverrouiller la porte d'Harry à la moldue. Oui, ils étaient vraiment débrouillards , il les avaient déjà vus mener quelques farces d'une main de maître à Poudlard, et foutre un sacré désordre. Ces gamins étaient cool. James les adorait, et il comptait bien garder un œil sur ces potentiels Maraudeurs en herbe.

* * *

A depuis le temps que je voulais introduire un début de "relation" James/F&amp;G... il y en aura d'autres promis ! Dès que l'occasion le permet! J'ai même certaines scènes précises en tête.

Sinon que pensez-vous d'un conseil/partage musical à chaque chapitre ? Je viens de découvrir une cover de _**Knockin on Heaven Door**_ par **RAIGN**!

On se retrouve demain pour un petit tour sous **Le Saule Cogneur **


	12. Le Saule Cogneur

Bon, vu vos réponses il semblerait que je n'ai que des lectrices! Comme me l'a fait remarquer **Nayla-HP**... vivement qu'on ait un lecteur histoire de le prendre en otage!

* * *

**Chapitre 12. Le Saule cogneur**

\- Ce n'est pas drôle James !

\- Moi je trouve que si, peina à répondre James pris dans son fou rire.

\- James !

Bon, il allait se calmer et éviter de recevoir les foudres de sa « douce » Lily. Au nom des reliques sacrées des Fondateurs, ces gosses étaient fous et lui-même avait l'impression de retomber dans l'adolescence en les regardant.

La voiture volante ! Le saule cogneur ! Bon il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu moins rigolé en voyant la voiture se faire à moitié écrabouiller par l'arbre. Pas qu'il se soit inquiété pour la carrosserie, plutôt pour son gamin à l'intérieur.

Mais bon, il n'y avait pas à dire, Harry était un fier descendent de Maraudeur ! N'en déplaise à Lily. Un coup pareil allait rester dans les annales de Poudlard, pour sûr !

James se reprit tout de même et regarda ce qu'il se passait à l'école. Aïe. Il fallait que ce soit Snivelus qui retrouve les deux Griffondor, pas bon ça, pas bon du tout.

\- Si Harry est renvoyé par ta faute je te jure que je vais faire de ta mort un enfer James Potter !

Bien sûr ça allait encore être de sa faute. Comme si c'était lui qui avait donné l'idée à son fils de piquer une voiture volante pour aller à Poudlard, c'était l'idée du petit Weasley ! Bientôt elle allait lui dire que c'était sa faute si le quai 9/4 ne s'était pas ouvert.

Il observa Harry et Ron de plus en plus penaud face à un Snape qui ne cessait de vociférer qu'ils avaient considérablement abîmé un saule cogneur d'une « valeur inestimable ». Les enfants étaient clairement dans leurs petits souliers quand McGonagall et Dumbledore se joignirent à la petite réunion.

\- Grand bien leur face, lança Lily, peut être que ça leur mettra un peu de plomb dans la tête !

\- Quoi !? Tu ne peux pas penser ça Lily !

Sa femme lui lança un regard qui disait clairement « vas-y dis-moi ce que je peux ou ne peux pas penser » mais James l'ignora.

\- Merde Lily, que tu défendes Snape encore et toujours contre moi je peux comprendre, mais Harry !? Tu te ranges du côté de Snape contre Harry ?

\- Ooh James, quelques punitions ne peuvent pas lui faire de mal, au contraire il…

\- Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Traitresse ! Vendue !

Le couple Potter continua de se lancer des insultes à la figure pendant plus d'une heure alors qu'en bas les deux enfants étaient accueillis comme de véritables héros par leurs camarades.

Finalement les deux adultes décidèrent de bouder, chacun dans leur coin. Le divorce était-il seulement possible dans l'au-delà ?

* * *

J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre... qui a raison Lily ou James ? Merci à toutes de rester fidèles et de continuer à reviewer mes chapitres, je vous adore!

Chanson du jour **My demons - Starset**... j'ai envie d'écrire une songfic dessus...sur le fait d'être une fangirl plongée dans son monde de fandoms avec ses OTP x)

_"The ship is slowly sinking...They think I'm crazy"_

**Pauu-Aya** s'occupe toujours de la bêta depuis son arc-en-ciel, que ferais-je sans elle !?

Prochain chapitre **Gilderoy Lockhart** _(oh non pas lui...)_


	13. Gilderoy Lockhart

_Il s'agit de l'épisode au chiffre 13_  
_Des scènes VIOLENTES peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes_  
_"hey, attention, ma sensibilité !" ... _

Bon okay j'arrête de plagier Naheulbeuk ...

Apparemment le dernier chapitre vous a plutôt partagé quand à savoir qui de James ou Lily avait raison. De mon coté j'aurais surement réagi comme Lily pour la forme... tout en rigolant intérieurement devant la folie des gamin comme James et ne leur en voulant pas vraiment.

Merci à **clem2605** et **Matsuyama** pour m'avoir signalée certaines erreurs dans le dernier chapitre! (**Pauu-Aya** a reçu 10 coups de fouet pour les avoir laissé passer... et elle est privée de Fanta lemon!)

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Gilderoy Lockhart**

Ils n'en revenaient pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête au vieux Dumbledore ? Il devait vraiment arrêter les bonbons au citron… Par Godric, mais POURQUOI avait-il engagé un tel crétin !?

Voilà au moins un sujet sur lequel le couple Potter (qui ne l'oublions pas avait frôlé le divorce la veille au soir) avait réussi à se mettre d'accord.

Sérieusement ? Lockhart ? Le Gilderoy Lockhart ? Mais il avait totalement perdu la boule le directeur ! Et McGonagall l'avait laissé faire ?

Non seulement il avait ridiculisé leur fils avec ses histoires de photos, d'autographes et de célébrité, (comme si leur fils avait un jour voulu être célèbre !) mais en plus cet imbécile heureux était un parfait incapable !

Ils le savaient… déjà à l'école cette cervelle de Scrout à Pétard était obsédée par son reflet et sa popularité. James avait cru qu'il allait le tuer le jour où l'adolescent, de deux ans son cadet, avait gravé son nom sur _son_ terrain de Quidditch… en lettres de sept mètres de hauteur ! Comment ce type qui prenait plus soin de ses cheveux que de sa baguette magique s'était retrouvé à Serdaigle, c'était un mystère…

\- Ce… cette barbie est en train d'apporter la honte sur tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard, vociféra Lily.

Okay, James n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une barbie… mais Lily avait toujours porté un grand respect aux professeurs de Poudlard… et là sa jolie tigresse n'était pas, mais alors vraiment pas contente.

\- Incapable ! Cet idiot ne savait même pas transfigurer un simple bouton en quatrième année ! En quatrième année bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qui leur a pris de le….

Lily se tut subitement, effarée par ce qu'il se passait _en bas_.

\- James… dis-moi qu'il y a moyen d'envoyer une lettre à Poudlard pour faire virer ce clown, déclara calmement sa femme d'une voix froide et dénuée d'émotion.

Ouh ! Elle faisait peur sa Lily quand elle prenait ce ton là, il ne l'avait entendu qu'à de rares occasions.

\- Je suis désolée ma douce, je crois bien que ce soit impossible d'ici.

La jeune femme resta de marbre, environ cinq secondes, avant d'éclater telle une partie de Bataille Explosive.

\- Triple buse ! _Mutinlutin Malinpesti_ ? Mais où as-tu entendu une formule pareille ! Retourne à tes cours de Latin espèce de siphonné du bocal ! Un première année ferait un meilleur professeur que toi ! Le Calamar Géant ferait un meilleur professeur !

James regarda sa douce et délicate femme invectivait pendant deux bonnes heures la caricature d'être pensant qui faisait office de professeur de Défense à leur fils… encore une année qui promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

Et voilà! Un chapitre de plus et une Lily trèèèèès en colère. Malgré ce que j'ai dis un peu plus haut, **Pauu-Aya** assure toujours à la bêta!

Un chapitre un peu plus sérieux demain: **Sang de Bourbe et Droles de Voix **

PS: n'ayant pas eu de réaction sur le fait de mettre une chanson en fin de chapitre, je vais m'arrêter là ^^


	14. Sang de Bourbe et Drôles de Voix

100 review! **Par le caleçon en cachemire de Salazar**, 100 review WAAAAAAA!

Milles merci à vous toutes!

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Sang de Bourbe et Drôles de voix**

_\- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe._

L'insulte avait claqué dans l'air. Des mots impitoyables, cruels, injustifiés. Des mots qui signifiaient impur, moins qu'un être humain, moins qu'un chien bâtard même. Des mots contre lesquels ils s'étaient battus, enfin ils s'étaient battu contre ceux qui les utilisaient comme des promesses de mort.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !_

Elle n'avait pas entendu ces mots depuis des années. Pourtant le souvenir de cette après-midi de début d'été était encore brûlant. Le gout de la déception acide, celui de la trahison amer. C'était le jour où elle avait définitivement tourné le dos à son meilleur ami. Malgré les excuses et les promesses. C'était des mots que rien ne pouvait effacer.

Hermione et elle se ressemblaient assez : nées-moldues avides de connaissance et d'un nouveau monde qui les accepterait pleinement telles qu'elles étaient. Travailleuses. Bornées. Oui elles avaient bien quelques points communs.

_\- Comment oses-tu ?! _

_\- Cette fois-ci, tu vas le payer !_

Hermione était entourée d'amis qui la défendait alors qu'elle ne comprenait même pas l'insulte qui lui était faite, contrairement à elle à l'époque. Lily ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile de réentendre ces mots, elle était morte après tout, séparée de son fils, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien encore la blesser ? Mais si, entendre ces mots porteurs d'une honte infâme contre laquelle elle ne pouvait luter étaient toujours aussi blessant que lorsqu'elle était adolescente.

_ Fais des excuses à Evans!_

Elle sentit deux bras se refermer doucement autour de sa taille. Puis des lèvres embrasser doucement son épaule, sa tempe, sa joue et enfin son nez. James ne disait rien, il se contentait de la tenir contre lui, et Lily n'avait besoin de rien de plus que ça.

\- It's James and Lily sitting in a tree -

_(oui ceci est le truc que j__'__utilise pour faire une ellipse!)_

James était inquiet. Il n'avait pas voulu réveiller Lily qui s'était couchée un peu plus tôt en voyant que l'ennuyante retenue du tout aussi ennuyant Lockhart (elle refusait de lui donner du « Professeur ») allait durer.

Et Harry disait entendre des voix. Comme le blond peroxydé, James n'entendait rien. Enfin si, il entendait bien quelque chose : un léger bourdonnement désagréable dans son oreille. Il se demandait si c'était la manifestation de ce que disait entendre Harry… et que lui n'entendait pas.

Il était réellement inquiet.

Il n'était pas bon d'entendre des voix. Même chez les sorciers. C'était mauvais signe, très mauvais signe.

* * *

J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai écris quelque chose d'aussi rose, duveteux et mielleux ^^ J'espère tout de même que cela vous a plu !

Je sais que d'habitude je ne traite d'un point ou un aspect de chaque chapitre... petite exception ici, j'ai pas pu me décider, et puis dans le litre du chapitre on à **deux** propositions, donc j'avais le droit de faire **deux** parties =D

Encore merci pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements tous les jours! A demain pour _L'Anniversaire de Mort_


	15. L'Anniversaire de Mort

Bon Lily était quand même assez présente dans les derniers chapitres, James revient en force ici!

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : L'anniversaire de Mort **

31 octobre. L'anniversaire de leur mort. Cela faisait onze ans jour pour jour.

Quand il y pensait, ce jour-là n'était pas plus douloureux qu'un autre, au final c'était même un jour comme les autres… pas de quoi tirer les plumes d'un Hippogriffe !

C'était donc l'anniversaire de leur mort et Harry s'éreintait depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures à voler sous une pluie battante et des vents furieux. Un entrainement comme James les aimait à l'époque, peu importe à quel point les joueurs pestaient c'était exaltant. Bon après un simple ciel couvert et une légère brise étaient bien plus appréciés par jour de match.

James regardait donc avec plaisir son fils voler… quoi que le verbe voler n'était pas assez fort pour décrire comment Harry évoluait dans les airs. C'était plus que du talent, quelque chose que lui-même n'avait pas. James était fier de son fils.

Leur bourreau d'entrainement les relâcha finalement quand ses joueurs demandèrent grâce. On ne voyait presque plus le rouge de leur tenue de Quidditch sous les couches de boue.

Boue qui ne plut pas à ce satané Rusard. Son gamin était bon pour une retenue.

Harry traîna les pieds jusqu'au bureau de Rusard. Que de souvenirs pour James ! Il y avait malheureusement trop souvent fini… et sa pauvre carte devait moisir au fin fond d'un tiroir entre des bombabouses de Zonko et autres farces et attrapes. Une si belle magie, jetée aux oubliettes !

Son fiston tenta véhément de se défendre du « crime » dont l'accusait le vieux surveillant qui remplissait l'une de ses fameuses fiches.

James nota que les jumeaux Weasley avait un casier qui leur était entièrement consacré, rempli des dites fiches… Pas mal. Mais à leur époque ceux des Maraudeurs couvraient un pan de mur entier ! Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire ces petits !

Rusard sortit en catastrophe, s'insurgeant après ce bon vieux Peeves, laissant son fils seul dans la caverne d'Ali Baba.

Ooooh Harry avait peut-être des aspirations Maraudeurs tout compte fait, voilà que son fils fouillait le bureau de Rusard. Pas bien Harry, si ta mère voyait ça…

L'œil de James fut attiré sur une grosse caisse posée contre le mur… sur lequel était écrit son nom et celui de trois autres garçons. Par la culotte en dentelle de Viviane ! Est-ce que c'était ?! Non ? Si !

James encourageait désormais son fils à se retourner, juste un peu, s'il voyait l'inscription, si…

Rusard revint trop vite au gout de James et chassa Harry de son bureau… James soupira, il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce que son fils avait découvert.

Il se rassit, réalisant qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était levé sous l'excitation, et passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux.

Dommage. Il aurait adoré qu'Harry trouve les archives de leurs vieilles farces, qu'il ait plus que des photos comme lien avec lui, de quoi former des semblants de souvenirs.

James se reprit, ce n'était pas la fin du monde ! Il lui raconterait lui-même, _ici_, de vive voix, un jour. Un jour qu'il espérait très lointain.

* * *

Et voilà! Ce chapitre est un peu plus calme que les précédents (et ne parlons même pas des suivants !)

Je remercie comme toujours **Pauu-Aya** pour la bêta, c'est la meilleure YOUHOU

Dites vous auriez de bons crossover HP/LOTR à me conseiller, même en anglais ? (le genre ou Harry ou Sirius se retrouve en Terre du Milieu)

Un petit Avertissement, demain... que je dois d'ailleurs écrire... slurk j'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance... _*commence à écrire en plein cours*_


End file.
